


never been good guys

by Kofaros



Series: were never good [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Delphini daughter of Severus and Tom, Good Death Eaters, Good Fenrir Greyback, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Не хорошие люди не обязательно являются злом. Свету стоило помнить об этом, когда они кланялись в ноги своего идола. Потому что от Альбуса Дамблдора разит фальшью. Потому что он хоронит свои ошибки, отчаиваясь все сильнее. Он не может вновь остаться позади. Ему следовало помнить смех Геллерта и его слова, что всегда сбывались позже. Альбус не изменился с их юности. Поэтому онобречен.
Relationships: Regulus & Severus & Death Eaters, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Series: were never good [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896712
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [never been good guys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613375) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros)



Регулус знал, что его считают слабым маминым сыном, причем со слов одного лишь Сириуса. Его это не заботило. _Лишь глупцы не видят ниже поверхности._ Семьей Реджи считал лишь Арктуруса. Сириус перестал быть его братом очень давно. Его поведение поначалу озадачивало Регулуса, но потом ему стало все равно. Он смотрел на Дамблдора и видел _фальшь._

Регулус всегда был исследователем. Места, книги, история. Подумав, он завел папки. Первая была о Дамблдоре. Почему он считался символом света? Был стар, мудр, силен и победил самого Гриндевальда. _Но идеальных людей не бывает._ Дамблдор мог быть силен, но давно ли ему бросали вызов? С кем люди сравнивали? Ведь Британия жила как-то уж больно спокойно, образование Хогвартса устаревало, маглорожденные возвращались в магловский мир, потому что в магическом не было достаточно рабочих мест. А Гриндевальд умер сам. Реджи нашел старые учебники истории с показаниями свидетелей. Геллерт сам себя убил и до самого конца лишь смеялся. А Дамблдор выглядел _горюющим._ Регулус нашел свидетельства того, что они были друзьями. Это натолкнуло его на мысли, что о прошлом Дамблдора ничего особо не было известно. У него есть брат, умерла сестра в юности, странно погибла мать и исчез отец. 

Вторая папка была о Темном Лорде. Он был когда-то очень красивым и с благородными целями. Реджи еще успел это увидеть. Видел, как Марволо и Северус влюбились буквально с первого взгляда. Видел, как они обменялись кольцами. Но уже тогда с Темным Лордом было что-то не так. Это не темная магия. Потому что Регулус исследовал и знал, что внешность Гриндевальда так никогда не менялась, а ведь он мог быть сильнее Марволо в темных искусствах. Почему-то перед глазами Реджи вновь встал образ Дамблдора. И что-то еще.

Регулус видел знак Гриндевальда. Знак Даров Смерти. Палочку, что Дамблдор забрал после его смерти. Если они были друзьями, то цель у них была одна. Певереллы. Поттеры. Поэтому Дамблдор так трясется над Джеймсом и его друзьями? _Что-то явно не так._ Это чувство усиливается, когда к Регулусу возвращается едва живой Кикимер. _Крестраж._ Не будь у Регулуса его папок, он бы разочаровался полностью. Но он понимает, что происходит что-то еще.

Это подтверждается, когда в пещеру примчался Дамблдор. Реджи уже отправил домовика прочь. Он не может позволить директору увидеть свои мысли. Поэтому сам сигает в озеро. В его спину летит обездвиживающее. _Дамблдор собирается его убить, если не может достать информацию._ Регулус не знает, там ли еще Дамблдор, когда инферналы тянут его на дно, но времени на раздумья нет. Он призывает всю магию, что у него есть. Вокруг вода, огонь, инферналы. Регулус трансгрессирует, пробивая чары на дне. Трансгрессия за трансгрессией, чтобы его не отследили. Выныривая из какого-то ледяного водоема, он наконец соединяет точки. Вся эта война дело рук Дамблдора. Реджи кашляет кровью, выбираясь на берег, но он не умрет вот так. _Ты пожалеешь, Альбус Дамблдор._  
____________________________________________________________________________

Арктурус _в бешенстве,_ когда ему сообщают о смерти Регулуса. Пропал из школы посреди ночи. Пожиратели Смерти убили его по приказу Темного Лорда. _Кто сказал это дерьмо?_ Арктурус мог считать Темного Лорда выскочкой, но его внук не был идиотом. С чего ему покидать школу? С чего Пожирателям выдергивать его из этой самой школы? Лорд Блэк не верит в _ерунду_.

Ему плевать на горюющих сына и невестку. Он забирает вещи Регулусу в свой дом, раскладывает в гостиной и размышляет. Почему мальчик ушел из Хогвартса? Реджи исследователь, значит, он пошел что-то исследовать. Что-то крайне важное для него. И опасное. Арктурус знает, что просто так тот бы не исчез, хотя и не потому что любил мать, как утверждает Вальбурга.

Регулус что-то исследовал. Книги по темной магии в библиотеке Блэков. С чего бы? Лорд Блэк внимательно перебирает его вещи и находит в чемодане небольшую сумку. С ней мальчик не расставался. Так почему оставил? Арктурус сам ее зачаровывал когда-то, так что легко может осмотреть содержимое. Книги, записи. И папки. Их Арктурус просматривает долго. 

Дамблдор. Арктурус не считал его особенным, как и его внук, поэтому продолжает исследование Регулуса. Отец Альбуса угодил в тюрьму за расправу над магловскими детьми и там же умер. Мать умерла от выброса магии дочери. Арктурус умеет читать между строк. _Это напоминает обскура._ Подумав, Лорд Блэк идет к Батильде Бэгшот и показывает папку.

-Способный мальчик, - кивает она. - Как и Геллерт.

Она рассказывает то, о чем Арктурус подозревал. Дамблдор был влюблен и бросил сестру ради поисков Даров Смерти. Аберфорт был в ярости, развязалась дуэль, в которой Ариана и погибла.

-Они так и не узнали, кто ее убил, - печально сказала Батильда. - Но Аберфорт набросился на Альбуса на похоронах. - Она посмотрела в окно. - Меня всегда удивляло, почему Геллерт так погиб. Но я думаю он нашел что-то. Свою одержимость. Не знаю, вещь или человека. Но даже смерть не встала бы на его пути.

Это ударило по Дамблдору, очевидно. Желание быть всеобщим героем, забыть о своих ошибках. Арктурус не верит, что Реджи погиб от рук тех, кого выбрал. _Значит, это была другая сторона?_ Арктурус смотрит и вторую папку. Он разделяет подозрения внука. Как проверить? Реджи никому ничего бы не сказал, но мог намекнуть. У него всегда были теплые чувства к их домашнему эльфу. 

Естественно, слова Лорда Блэка перекрывают приказ наследника. Кикимер плачет, когда отдает воспоминания и Медальон Слизерина. _Вот только Блэки не прощают._ Арктурус убивает эльфа сразу, как только видит, что стало с его внуком. Лорд Блэк готов разнести все и всех. Но сдерживается. _Потому что что-то не так._ Он идет к той пещере и проверяет чары. Кто-то поставил оповещание о входе туда. Арктурус с фырканьем его обходит. Чаша на месте. Инферналы. Требуется время, но Арктурус смог проверить дно. Чары там разбиты. _Кто-то их пробил._ Он понимает, что это просто надежды, но его внук никогда не был слаб. 

Арктурус проводит ритуалы и накладывает чары на собственную кровь. При этом он продолжает читать записи Регулуса. Того интересовали Певереллы. У Лорда Блэка больше возможностей, чем у наследника. Он узнает, что Поттеры потомки младшего брата. Мантия-невидимка. _Это бы объяснило, как эти Мародеры создают проблемы._ Дамблдор должен об этом знать. Что же он планирует? 

Арктурус исследует, ведь от кого-то же Реджи унаследовал эту черту. Он находит прошлое Темного Лорда. Мраксы и Реддлы. Находит дома. Он понимает, почему пацан убил родственников, сам бы так поступил. Еще он находит проклятое кольцо. Он не идиот. _Он узнает камень._ Это даже заставило его рассмеяться. Ладно этот Марволо или Том или как там его, но Дамблдор проглядел _это?_ Ведь это именно то, что он так отчаянно желает.

Арктурус снял проклятье с кольца и долго крутил вынутый камень. Он впервые в жизни так не уверен. Он хочет и не хочет знать одновременно. Хотя действовать он будет одинаково. Найти Регулуса и избавиться от проблемы в их семье. Он крутит камень спустя шесть часов и произносит имя. _Ничего._ Арктурус медленно выдохнул, гордо улыбаясь. _Живой._  
____________________________________________________

Темный Лорд погиб. Побежден Гарри Поттером в годовалом возрасте. Мальчик, Кто Выжил спас магический мир. Его родители очень горды. Альбус Дамблдор это предсказал. Лестрейнджи, Крауч-младший и Долохов в Азкабане за многочисленные убийства светлых семей. Британия празднует победу. _Глупцы никогда не видят ниже поверхности._

Почему в Азкабане только пятеро? Им даже особо суд не дали. Просто вынесли приговор, свалив на них все, что только могли. Как ребенок победил Темного Лорда? Почему его родители оставили его с секретным хранителем, а сами были где-то с Дамблдором? Где Петтигрю, кто их предал? Почему Волан-де-Морт вообще пошел за ребенком? Свет не волновали такие вопросы.

Но они не давали покоя Северусу, пока он укачивал свою дочь в особняке Принцев. _Что-то не так._ Марволо стал почти неузнаваем за последние годы. Пожиратели не знали, в чем причина. Северус не знал, почему вдруг понесся рассказывать ему о пророчестве, ведь чувствовал сомнения о нем. 

Северус положил Дельфи в кроватку. Он боялся говорить мужу, что ожидает ребенка, потому что тот уже оставил на нем несколько шрамов. С Марволо что-то было не в порядке. Северус недавно понял, что попал под действие заклинания принуждения в той таверне. Но от кого? Дамблдора? Чтобы Северус рассказал Темному Лорду о пророчестве? Значит, Марволо заманили в ловушку. 

Северус сел в кресло. Как Марволо мог исчезнуть? Или даже погибнуть? Поттеры будто этого ожидали. Как они могли быть уверены, что их мальчишка выживет? И почему Дамблдор спрятал именно их, приманив Марволо? Почему не Невилла? Антонин, Барти и остальные были взяты под стражу без доказательств. Точнее доказательства были какие-то сомнительные. И их тут же кинули в Азкабан. Повезло, что на остальных у авроров ничего не было. Северус слышал, что Фрэнк Лонгботтом чуть не ударил Сириуса, когда тот предложил просто наведаться к Малфоям без ордера. _Наверняка мы найдем что-то темное._ Учитывая, что в доме были только Нарцисса и Драко в тот момент, Северус был благодарен Фрэнку. Лонгботтомы вообще как-то отдалились от Дамблдора после падения Марволо. Джеймс говорил, что они завидуют, но Северус понимал, что дело не в этом. Они тоже чувствовали, что Дамблдор не договаривает что-то. 

Северус прошел к столу, завязывая волосы в хвост. После удаления крови отца его волосы сразу стали мягкими и шелковистыми, а глаза сменили цвет на синий. Кровь Тобиаса действительно его убивала. Северус продал дом Снейпов и перебрался в особняк Принцев. Хотя об этом никто не знал. Он даже Марволо не рассказал, что является Лордом Принцем и Лордом Когтевраном, сам не понимая почему. Хотя в свое время ему на это намекнул Регулус. Мысли Принца тут же переключились на него.

Что с ним случилось на самом деле? После его смерти Арктурус оборвал семейную связь со всеми, кто не был Блэком. То есть остался лишь он. Изгнанники вроде Андромеды и Сириуса потеряли семейную магию. А все остальные потеряли право наследовать титул и состояние Блэков. Арктурус собрал все вещи и покинул страну, запечатав место в Визенгамоте. Не то чтобы удивительно. Он считал наследником только Реджи. Но это вызвало у Северуса подозрения. Тело Регулуса так и не нашли. Мог ли он быть жив, а его дед узнать об этом? Тогда почему Регулус так и не объявился в итоге?

Прошло уже три года с исчезновения Темного Лорда. Северус нахмурился. Дамблдор пытался его найти. Предложить работу в Хогвартсе. С чего бы вдруг? Принц посмотрел на свои заметки на столе. Так как Петтигрю пропал, а Каркарова убил Август, то болтливых не осталось, поэтому об участии Северуса в делах Пожирателей нет сведений. У Дамблдора ничего нет на Северуса. Инцидент в таверне ничего не доказывал. Но если это Альбус подверг его чарам, то зачем? Чтобы он побежал к Дамблдору, как месть Темному Лорду за Лили? Он ее давно не любил. Дамблдор хотел его как шпиона? Северус сразу вспомнил историю с оборотнем и клятвами. Слава Мерлину, Регулус догадался, что что-то случилось. Он помог избавиться от клятвы, все равно клятва о молчании нелегальна. К тому же этим он погасил долг перед Поттером, если такой вообще существовал. Так как клятвы отменились, Северус подтвердил свое убеждение в том, что Поттер спасал вовсе не его.

Но Дамблдор этого не знает. В этом дело? Северус потер подбородок. Так как он скрывал существование Дельфини, то и с Пожирателями особо не говорил. Те наверняка считали его кем-то вроде предателя. Сначала из-за пророчества, теперь из-за скрытности. Но если Дамблдор хотел его в своем долгу, то Марволо жив? Северус почувствовал, что сквозь чары у дома кто-то прошел, посылая магический сигнал. Сигнатура Регулуса. Принц мгновенно оказался у входной двери, распахивая ее. У ворот стоял внедорожник, из которого выбирался молодой парень с белыми волосами. _Реджи._

____________________________________________________

Регулус положил в кроватку малышки плюшевого дельфина и сел в кресло. Северус налил им чай, обдумывая рассказ друга.

-Очень странно, что Марволо пошел на такое, - заметил Принц. - Думаешь, работа Дамблдора?

-Вероятно, - кивнул Регулус. - Как я понял, Гриндевальд погиб сам. Возможно, он нашел любимого человека даже. Зная его характер, можно предположить, что он сам этого человека и убил, чтобы тот никому не достался. Но ты понимаешь, что чувствовал Дамблдор. Его бросили. Он сам обрек свою семью. Теперь он не хочет об этом думать. Он хочет остаться самым сильным и мудрым магом Британии.

-Поэтому образование падает, - понял Северус. - Он не хочет конкурентов. Он боится силы Марволо. Думаешь, он специально создал нового Темного Лорда? Его влияние ведь начало ослабевать, так как после Гриндевальда особо значимых событий не было.

-Скорее всего. Но он просчитался. Я не уверен, что он хотел достигнуть с крестражами. Возможно, надеялся, что Марволо потеряет тело или полностью лишиться рассудка, а Дамблдор найдет крестражи и вновь будет героем. 

Северус чуть нахмурился.

-Звучит как-то глупо. Как он хотел искать крестражи вообще? Хотя он мог думать, что Марволо сделает один-два и начнет страдать от последствий. В этом старик просчитался. У Марволо сильный дух. Его разум начал сдаваться лишь к моменту нашего с тобой присоединения. Дамблдор оказался слабее.

-В этом суть. - Регулус пошуршал плиткой шоколада. - Ему нужно было как-то избавиться хотя бы от тела Марволо, чтобы выиграть время. Это пророчество у меня зубы сводит. Я не уверен, что оно настоящее. И думаю, я знаю, почему он заманил Марволо к Гарри Поттеру. Смотри.

Северус просмотрел переданную папку с документами. Поттеры произошли от Игнотуса Певерелла, а Мраксы от Кадма. Так как Кадм был старше, то его потомки первые в очереди на титул. Марволо должен был стать Лордом, пока Гарри считался наследником. Но Марволо не принял титул и тоже был наследником. 

-Там закон магии в семье, - заметил Реджи. - Певереллов и Слизерина. Наследники не могут убивать друг друга. Поэтому заклинание отскочило от ребенка. Дамблдор на это и рассчитывал.

-Чертов ублюдок, - прошипел Северус. Его муж лишился тела из-за манипуляций недоумка, кто не признавал своих ошибок! - Постой. Почему Поттер не взял титул? Дамблдор.

-Ага. Лорд Певерелл это Лорд Гриффиндор. Дамблдор боится потерять Хогвартс. И правильно делает. - Реджи кивнул на Дельфи. - Как муж Марволо и ее отец, ты можешь стать доверенным лицом семей. Ты сможешь выбросить Поттеров из семьи, все равно ты обладаешь большей властью, чем они.

-Дельная мысль, - задумался Северус. - У тебя есть план, как нам поставить Дамблдора на место?

-А то, - усмехнулся Регулус. - Арктурус давно все придумал. Можем начинать прямо сейчас.


	2. Chapter 2

Альбус несколько хмуро перебирал бумаги на своем столе. В его планах появилась загвоздка. Он думал, что Северус Снейп придет к нему сразу, как только Том нападет на Поттеров. Почему не пришел? Он ведь так был привязан к Лили. Альбус с неудовольствием припомнил, что Северус перестал перед ней извиняться на шестом курсе. Неужели разлюбил? Поэтому не пришел? Имя Северуса так же не значилось в делах Пожирателей Смерти, так что и Азкабан ему не грозил. Дамблдор не мог его оттуда вытащить, чтобы мальчик был перед ним в долгу. Это напомнило о клятве на пятом курсе. Но разговор с Джеймсом показал, что никакой клятвы не осталось.

Северус от нее избавился. Он ничего не должен Джеймсу, так что тот не имел права упоминать долг жизни. Альбус поморщился в этом. Очевидно, Джеймс действительно спасал лишь своих друзей, поэтому магия отменила долг. У Альбуса не было ничего, чтобы заставить Северуса работать шпионом. Хотя юноша вообще куда-то пропал после исчезновения Тома. Может, он уже и не Пожиратель тогда? Печально. Директор ведь и Питера лишился.

Тот пропал сразу после нападения на Гарри. Может, даже убит, как Игорь. А ведь они могли предоставить имена настоящих Пожирателей Смерти. Альбус вздохнул. Он знал, что Питер предатель, но ничего не сказал, чтобы Том угодил в ловушку. Джеймс и Лили поверили на слово о том, что Гарри избранный, чья магическая сила победит Темного Лорда. Ведь тот зло, а зло всегда проигрывает. 

О Певереллах директор им ничего не сказал. Такая власть в руках несведущих слишком опасна. Только Альбус знает, как лучше всего. Если бы только Геллерт дал ему шанс. Но тот был одержим лишь Дарами. Хотя нет. Альбусу все еще было больно признавать это, но он видел глаза Геллерта и слышал его слова. _Геллерт нашел дорогого для себя человека._ Кто мог так приглянуться ему? Кто был таким важным в глазах Геллерта, что тот отправился за ним на тот свет? Это все еще терзало Альбуса.

Он подвел сестру, да, но потому что брат просто не понимал всю важность Даров. С Дарами Смерти Альбус просто вернет Ариану, Аберфорт тогда все поймет. Но только Альбус может удержать такую силу. Вот почему ему пришлось подвести несколько светлых семей к гибели. Так все подозрения пали на темные семьи. Они бы больше не препятствовали планам Альбуса. Он мог бы их контролировать, как и светлые семьи. _Ради общего блага._ Ему было жаль погибших, но это было необходимостью. Альбус должен оставаться у власти, только он знает всю опасность заблуждений и темной магии. Он думал, что на Лонгботтомов тоже нападут, но этого почему-то не случилось. Лишь пять Пожирателей Смерти оказились в тюрьме. А Лонгботтомы отдалились от Альбуса. Он пока закрыл на это глаза. Они просто были растеряны, вот и все.

С Томом он немного просчитался. Том явно шел по стопам Геллерта и не собирался останавливаться. Но последствия создания крестражей были слишком медленными. И Альбус не мог отследить крестражи, как надеялся изначально. Том нашел реликвии основателей раньше него. Тогда Альбус стал следить за слизеринцами, ведь дети не знали ничего, кроме темной магии. Он заметил уход Регулуса Блэка, кузена Беллатрисы, чья семья точно разделяла взгляды Темного Лорда. Мальчик нашел крестраж. Альбус не успел узнать как. Регулус бросился в озеро с инферналами, заметив его. Он прятал крестраж Тома и не хотел, чтобы директор его нашел? Альбус не мог позволить ему жить в таком случае. Он заметил блики огня в воде, но чары пещеры были очень сильны. Жаль, что мальчик так погиб, но все же. 

Блэки были темной семьей, логично, что Том поручил Регулусу спрятать крестраж. Альбус не стал рисковать и пробовать зелье, разумеется, но установил на пещеру чары. Если кто-то войдет, то он узнает. По крайней мере, он знал расположение одного крестража. Он надеялся, что после смерти Арктуруса титул перейдет наследникам Сириуса или даже Джеймса, так как Сириус бы был крестным. К сожалению, Лорд Блэк сделал это невозможным, еще и сам исчез. Зато одной темной семьей стало меньше.

Альбус пока гадал, стал ли Гарри живым крестражем. Если стал, то план директора обречен на успех. Мальчик пожертвует своей жизнью, чтобы спасти их мир от Тома. Уж Альбус в этом убедится. С пророчеством беда, конечно. Сивилла бесполезна в прорицании, но Альбус смог выставить все так, будто она произнесла настоящее пророчество. Иначе он бы не смог победить Тома. Тот скоро превзошел бы по силам Геллерта.

Это недопустимо. Альбус сильнейший маг. Он символ света. Альбус не делает ошибок. Геллерт просто выбрал другой путь, не более того. Альбус уверен, что они могли бы стать близки, если бы не одержимость Геллерта. Теперь Дамблдор не мог остаться позади. Все будут вспоминать его, как мудрого и отзывчивого вождя. Нужно лишь покончить с Томом.

Камин в кабинете вспыхнул. В огне появилась голова взволнованного Сириуса.

-Альбус, беда! Что-то с магией Джеймса и Гарри! Как когда Арктурус лишал всех магии.

Внутри Альбуса зашевелилось давно забытое чувство. _Страх._  
_______________________________________________________

Дельфини Эйлин Слизерин 

Отец: Северус Октавиан Когтевран Принц Слизерин

Отец: Марволо Кадм Певерелл Гриффиндор Слизерин

Таланты:

Парселтанг\Магия воздуха\Легилименция\Окклюменция\Зелья

Род:

Слизерин\Гриффиндор\Когтевран\Певерелл\Принц

Северус кинул тест в камин после прочтения. С этим разобрались. Он стал прокси Певерелла, Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Первым делом он удалил из семьи Поттеров. 

-У них остался их дом в Годриковой Впадине и одно хранилище, - сказал Регулус, проверяя записи. - Естественно, их пацан больше не наследник. Гоблины выпустят информацию о том, что действующий Лорд Певерелл живет заграницей. Он решил убрать из линии семью Поттеров, потому что не хочет втягивать собственную в распри по поводу Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Плюс, гоблины укажут, что Поттеры использовали средства Певереллов, хотя не могли взять титул. 

-Я вижу, - кивнул Принц. - Дамблдору и правда не доказать, что Марволо был единственным живым наследником Кадма. Гоблины скажут, что предки Лорда Певерелла покинули страну, поэтому о них не было известно?

-В точку, - подтвердил Реджи. - Все места в Визенгамоте запечатаны. Очевидно, Дамблдор пару раз голосовал от лица основателей, хотя не имел никакого права. 

-Визенгамот ведь не только суд, - припомнил Северус. - Они решают о принятии законов и все в таком духе?

-Именно. Как только это всплывет, некоторые законы придется пересматривать. - Регулус сделал пометку. - Это даст нам возможность указать на проблему с судами. Мы вытащим наших друзей из Азкабана. Я уже попросил моего друга быть их адвокатом. 

Северус мельком посмотрел, как его серебряноволосая дочь играет с плюшевым дельфином. 

-Так как раскроется информация о Лорде Певерелле, раскроется и то, как Гарри Поттер выжил. Если Лордом должен был стать Марволо, а стал другой, то Марволо будет считаться мертвым. Дамблдор не сможет вещать о его возвращении.

Реджи согласно прогудел, проверяя свой мобильный. 

-Похоже, пацан не стал крестражем. Вайрок в состоянии это понять. В отличие от Дамблдора, подозреваю. - Регулус задумчиво откинул бумаги. - Медальон, кольцо. Не знаю, сколько он...

Мужчины нахмурились. Северус подошел к окну. На территорию особняка вползала большая змея. 

-Нагайна, - тихо сказал он. Фамильяр Марволо была и к нему привязана.

Принц глянул на дочь. Пока Марволо был не в себе последние годы, Северус не был уверен об его отношении к детям. Они никогда это не обсуждали. Реджи послал сообщение Вайроку. Тот трансгрессировал к воротам буквально через несколько секунд. Северус видел, как он направился к змее и что-то сказал. Нагайна сразу подползла к нему, явно отвечая. Вайрок кивнул и направился к дому.

-Она не причинит вреда, - сказал он, войдя внутрь. - Она искала хозяина некоторое время, тогда пыталась найти тебя по вашей связи. 

Северус кивнул. Нагайна была давним другом его мужа и той еще матерью-наседкой. Даже ей было неуютно от изменений в Марволо. Змея вползла в дом и сразу направилась к Дельфи, что-то шипя. Вайрок поднял бровь.

-Она зовет ее своим детенышем. 

Северус лишь рукой махнул. Начинается. Нагайну теперь из дома будет не выдворить. Они с Вайроком немного пошипели. Мужчина кивнул.

-Говорит, что Марволо создал пять крестражей. Дневник у Люциуса, Чаша у Беллатрисы, а Диадема в Хогвартсе.

Северус чуть не сплюнул. И как они в Хогвартс пролезут? Реджи потер ожог на щеке. 

-Тебе нужно попросить Леди Магию вернуть вещи, принадлежащие семьям. Они будут магически перенесены в место, что ты выберешь. Лучше хранилище в Гринготтсе. Это вернет мантию и палочку Певереллов, но вот с Диадемой проблема. Видимо, она в какой-то секретной комнате в замке. Магия может не пробиться туда.

Вайрок наклонил голову.

-Как Тайная Комната? Кто там, василиск?

Северус поморщился. Верно. Марволо открыл Комнату во время учебы, но Айша случайно убила студентку. Марволо не смог ее забрать из-за того, что за ним следил Дамблдор. 

-Лорд Певерелл может упомянуть это, - заметил Регулус. - Василиск по праву его. Если магия не вернет Диадему, то покажет путь. Мы найдем ее.  
________________________________________________________

Альбус нервно мерил шагами свой кабинет. Как это произошло? Откуда взялся Лорд Певерелл? Директор снова глянул на газету. Он думал, что Том и Поттеры последние наследники. Ему и в голову не приходило, что кто-то из наследников покинул Британию. Но если это так, то Том мертв? Альбус покачал головой. Невозможно, крестражи не дадут ему умереть. Откуда Лорд тогда? Или на самом деле он старше Тома? Или предки этого Лорда приняли титул, но не дали об этом знать?

В любом случае Поттеры больше не принадлежали семье Певерелл. У Джеймса и Лили осталось достаточно денег для неплохой жизни, но это все. Гарри больше не был защищен законами семьи. Это испугало Поттеров, но Альбус уверил их, что мальчик способен победить Тома. Когда время придет, они поймут, что у их сына великая судьба. Спасти их всех. Альбус воспитает его, как мудрый наставник, подготовит ко встрече с неизбежным.

Проблема в том, что Лорд Певерелл забрал все, что принадлежит ему. Палочку и мантию-невидимку. Альбус не думал, что тот в курсе значимости этих вещей. Директор мог немного подождать, чтобы вернуть их. Если этот Лорд жил заграницей, то не связан с Томом. Альбус сможет убедить его, что этим двум вещам лучше быть у него. Репутация Альбуса безупречна после всего. Так у Дамблдора будет сразу два Дара Смерти. 

Проблема в прессе. Люди теперь полностью уверились в гибели Темного Лорда. К тому же, они уже не так восхваляли Гарри. Даже негодовали по поводу Поттеров. Особенно чистокровные и полукровки. Для них пользование деньгами семьи без вступления в права было воровством. Джеймс ходил мрачнее тучи. Его магическая сила заметно уменьшилась. Из-за этого и отсутствий на работе под предлогом проверки семьи его уволили с должности аврора. Сириуса уволили еще раньше. Слишком часто пытался проверять дома темных семей без доказательств вины. Теперь Сириус был бесполезен для Альбуса. 

Лорд Певерелл так же потребовал, чтобы ему отдали монстра из Тайной Комнаты. У Альбуса чуть ноги не подкосились от новости. За чудовищем явился охотник за головами с бордовыми глазами и шрамом на лице. Очевидно, он сразу понял, что монстром был василиск. Он без труда нашел Комнату и забрал чудовище. На голову Альбуса посыпались проклятья от родителей. _Как директор Хогвартса мог не знать о звере?_

Размышления Альбуса прервала сова. влетевшая в окно. На конверте красовалась печать Министерства. Директор достал из него письмо и сел на стул. Его вызывали в Визенгамот. Они узнали, что он голосовал от имени основателей и хотели ответов. Очевидно, информация утекла из Министерства, потому что это стало причиной проверки заключенных Азкабана. Адвокат Пожирателей Смерти, что отбывали срок, требовал пересмотра дел.

__________________________________________________________

Альбус смог избежать каких-либо обвинений, поскольку там не было точного числа раз он голосовал от имени основателей. Он убедил судей, что лишь подстраховывался. Что основатели хотели бы те или иные законы. К сожалению, проверки выявели, что у Пуффендуй не осталось прямых наследников, а места остальных трех основателей запечатаны. Это озадачило Альбуса, он не знал, что у Когтевран есть потомки. Но ему повезло, что Лорд Певерелл решил пока не появляться.

Он видел, что Амелия Боунс недовольна. Альбус знал, что вина за смерть ее семьи лежит на Лестрейнджах. Он не был уверен, что это полностью так, но он сделал все, чтобы были замешаны Пожиратели Смерти. Конечно, было печально, ведь Эдгар был членом Ордена Феникса, но смерть Боунсов сплотила свет и укрепила позицию Альбуса. Это была необходимая жертва. Он просто поделился информацией с Петтигрю, это не так, будто он убил своих товарищей.

Барти так же был раздражен. Дело его сына тоже пересматривали. Альбус считал это пустой тратой времени. Хотя он знал, что на пойманных Пожирателей скинули больше, чем было на самом деле. Но они все равно не избегут наказания. Какой адвокат даже взялся их защищать?

Альбус заметил движение у скамьи защиты. Молодой человек с черными волосами занял место адвоката и поднял глаза на судей. Он растянул губы в холодной усмешке.

-Полагаю, стоит начать.

_Страх внутри Альбуса усиливается, когда он видит, что левый глаз черноволосого очень знакомого голубого оттенка._


	3. Chapter 3

Проблема судов с применением сыворотки правды в том, что нужно тщательно выбирать слова и задавать вопросы лишь по делу. Поэтому адвокат Пожирателей, Ситх Алоли, запросил список преступлений каждого из своих подопечных. И он превосходно выбирал слова, поскольку именно он в первую очередь задавал вопросы. Ведь ему нужно было определить преступления Пожирателей Смерти.

_-Вы были сторонником Волан-де-Морта?_

_-Конечно, нет. Я сторонник чистокровных семей. Волан-де-Морт просто пропаганда света._

_-Вы участвовали в убийстве семьи Боунс?_

_-Нет, приспешники Дамблдора меня не волнуют._

Беллатриса и Антонин сидели на стуле подсудимых, как на троне. Родольфус и Рабастан держались, как истинные чистокровные. Барти почти подпрыгивал от нетерпения.

_-Вы знаете, кто напал на Боунсов?_

_-Слышал слухи, что это был Петтигрю. Хотел выпендриться перед Волан-де-Мортом. Забавно, ведь на Боунсов ему указал Дамблдор._

С каждым словом Пожирателей Смерти зал становился тише. Журналисты писали в блокнотах быстрее. Альбус пытался не ежиться под горящим взором Амелии.

_-Почему вы находились в Азкабане?_

_-Свет завидует нашему состоянию, разумеется. Министерству бы только вину скинуть, раз сами никого поймать не могут._

Альбус пытался задавать вопросы, относящиеся к убийствам Пожирателей, но Алоли с ледяным хладнокровием отбивал их обратно.

_-Этого нет в деле. Вы отходите от темы, Верховный чародей. Откуда такая информация, мистер Дамблдор?_

Алоли говорил лишь по делу. Когда Альбус пытался юлить вопросами, адвокат становился _свирепым._

_-Вы не дали моим подопечным справедливого суда, Верховный чародей. С вашими домыслами мы еще разберемся._

Усмешка _Геллерта_ растянула его губы, когда они закончили со всеми пятью случаями. _Невиновны._

_-Разумеется, если вы хотите дополнительные вопросы, то я задам их в ответ. Где Питер Петтигрю, например?_

Пожиратели отрицали причастность к убийствам, что на них свалили. Несколько раз назвали Петтигрю или самого Дамблдора. Разумеется, они бы не напали на Лонгботтомов. В конце концов, разве это не Альбус спрятал лишь Поттеров? К концу заседания стало ясно. _В прессе будет взрыв._ Пожирателей оправдали, им выплатят компенсации за ложные обвинения. Барти-младшему особенно. Его назвал Пожирателем Петтигрю на встрече Ордена Феникса, но никаких других свидетельств не было. Когда Крауч-старший попробовал подойти к сыну, между ними встал Алоли.

-Я читал дело, ваше присутствие только огорчит моего подзащитного, мистер Крауч. _Соблюдайте дистанцию._

После суда Малфои прибыли забрать экс-заключенных. Хмурый Люциус подал пергамент Амелии.

-Здесь заявление на ваших авроров, мадам Боунс. Незаконные обыски и повреждение имущества. 

Та просто кивнула, кинув на Дамблдора убийственный взгляд. Алоли смерил его изучающим взглядом, послав по позвоночнику директора дрожь. _Быть не может._ Затем повернулся к Малфою.

-Я закончил, оплату передайте через Гринготтс.

Люциус уважительно кивнул. Барти почти запрыгал вокруг адвоката.

-Ты ведь к нему? Возьми меня!

Алоли с ленивой усмешкой кивнул. Они все покинули зал суда. Альбус медленно выдохнул. Как так вышло? Он знал, что они были на стороне Тома, так как? Они не могли врать под сывороткой. И почему к Боунсам пошел Питер? Как все те убийства могли совершить не они? Может, просто поймали не тех? Тогда где самые приближенные к Темному Лорду люди? Неужели скрылись? Неужели Петтигрю знал так мало?

Альбус заметил вдову Лонгботтом. Она голосовала за невиновность. Как же так? Он поспешил к ней.

-Августа...

Он наткнулся на ее ледяной взгляд.

-Не должен ты заняться поисками Петтигрю, Альбус? _Коль так облажался._

Боунс почти задымилась. Альбус сглотнул. Ему нужно срочно пересмотреть свои планы.  
_____________________________________________

Реджи читал газету, держа ее в левой руке, пока правой придерживал Барти, обвившего его точно осьминог. Северус спустился к ним из детской, уложив дочь спать там, чтобы Барти ее не видел. Ситх цедил бренди из стакана, развалившись в кресле.

-Забавное дело, - заметил он. - Старик выглядел _контуженным._

Реджи хихикнул, махнув газетой. Пресса просто разнесла Министерство в пух и прах. Среди сотрудников провели жесткую проверку. Часть нападений Пожирателей Смерти, записанных в Министерстве, оказалась липой. Эти преступления даже к Темному Лорду не имели отношения. Некоторые авроры, вроде Сириуса, совершали рейды на дома темных и даже нейтральных семей, не имея даже ордера. Всех этих авроров оштрафовали, конечно. Семьям выплатали компенсации. 

-Такими темпами у Министерства будет туго с финансами, - заметил Ситх. - Подобные организации на 1\3 полагаются на пожертвования влиятельных семей.

Северус знал, что несколько семей уже перестали жертвовать Министерству деньги. После сегодняшнего таких станет еще больше. С остальными нападениями Пожирателей Министерство застряло. Теперь они знали, что за часть отвечал Петтигрю, но остальные? Получается, что авроры не поймали ни одного ближайшего сторонника Волан-де-Морта.

А ведь Барти и остальные не врали. Они были сторонниками _Марволо._ Алоли навестил их еще в тюрьме и сказал, что говорить через мысленную связь. Он сказал о Регулусе, конечно. Белла расплакалась, когда узнала. Сейчас они были в старом доме Арктуруса. Нарцисса уже нашла доверенных целителей. Никто не будет искать их там. Барти же первым делом хотел увидеть Реджи своими глазами. 

Реджи чуть сместился, но парня не отпустил. Барти уже уснул, наконец оказавшись в безопасности. Северусу было больно за него. Барти никогда никого не убивал, он не заслужил гнить в тюрьме. 

-Дамблдор выглядит плохо в историях, - усмехнулся Принц. - Мы посеяли сомнения в умах людей.

-Хорошее начало, - кивнул Реджи. - Он попытается найти Лорда Певерелла. Нужно взяться за Хогвартс, пока он не оправился. Он будет занят этим, пока Барти и другие восстанавливаются.

-Что с этим Марволо?

Северус вздохнул. Они не знали, где его искать. Им нужно собрать все крестражи и попытаться отследить его.  
________________________________________________________

Ситх плавно вел машину, пока Реджи просматривал сообщения. Барти спал на заднем сиденье, укрытый пальто Регулуса. 

-От Бишопа? - спросил Алоли.

-Ага, негодует, что его не взяли.

-Он помнит, что был на задании?

-Мы о Бишопе говорим.

Они усмехнулись. Один из самых верных выполнил приказ, разумеется. Кто мог подумать, что его потомок пересечется с ее? Что к ним присоединится маг, бежавший из страны, где было _ненужное_ человеку с разноцветными глазами? У Ситха они тоже разноцветные. У Реджи в глазу та же искра. _Они поняли все с первого взгляда._ У судьбы то еще чувство юмора.

Они все унаследовали выдающиеся черты. Свирепость, исследовательская натура, преданность. _Они дети своих предков._ Ситху нет дела до Британии, но он совсем не прочь _позабавиться._ Он унаследовал то, что видели глаза его предка. То, что всегда так цепляло того. _Ситх совсем не прочь сделать жизнь того, кто не признает ошибок, немного несчастней._

-Будешь добиваться должности судьи?

-Мне это подходит.

Они оба смотрят вперед, хотя перед их глазами куда больше, чем видят другие.

-Этот старик не замечает очевидного, - тянет Реджи.

 _Каждый момент жизни мы все умираем немного._  
______________________________________________

Альбус помассировал виски. Результаты судов все еще были у всех на устах. Министерство выглядело не в лучшем свете. Особенно авроры. Люди говорили, что авроры просто донимали темные семьи, потому что не могли найти настоящих сторонников Волан-де-Морта. Сириус старался не показываться на улице, поскольку на его голову сыпались обвинения в том, что он не выполнял свою работу, а просто вымещал на других недовольство своей экс-семьей. Тоже постигло Крауча-страшего. У многих вызвало отвращение то, как он кинул сына в Азкабан, когда юноша был невиновен. Основываясь лишь на словах Петтигрю, кто сам оказался Пожирателем Смерти. 

Самому Альбусу тоже прилетело. Особенно из-за Боунсов. Он не знал, как это исправить. Амелия теперь будет внимательно следить за его действиями. Еще и Лонгботтомы. Они полностью оборвали связи с людьми Альбуса и приняли нейтральную сторону. Директору нужно найти Лорда Певерелла. Убедить его помочь. Ведь Альбус пользуется уважением, Лорд Певерелл только выиграет от союза со светом. 

Мысли Альбуса нехотя перешли на Ситха Алоли. Он напоминал... Альбус покачал головой. Нет-нет. Это не сын Геллерта, слишком молод. Для внука тоже, не подростки же его зачали. У Геллерта не было семьи. Он был слишком одержим. 

_Даже развеяв прах по ветру, я одержим._

Альбус зажмурился. Нет. Геллерт не говорил о _человеке,_ которым был одержим. Геллерт не был способен на любовь. _Эти глаза просто совпадение._ И почему бы потомок Геллерта вдруг объявился в такой момент? Просто совпадение.

Альбусу нужно сосредоточиться на плане. Сириус бесполезен, Лонгботтомы и Амелия не на его стороне, люди Тома на свободе. Нужно убедить людей, что Том жив. Нужно найти еще и Лорда Когтеврана. Перетянуть на свою сторону. Точно. Они должны были узнать, что он голосовал от их лица. Нужно дать знать, что он делал это во имя света! Альбус приободрился. Нужно показать, что основатели бы хотели, чтобы директор школы голосовал за мир в Британии. Возможно, они даже могут назначит его своим прокси. Ведь он директор Хогвартса, а их места запечатаны. 

В газетах все равно упоминали этот момент. Он просто скажет об этом прессе, когда его спросят, а пока он начнет искать потомков основателей. С этим он заручится поддержкой влиятельных семей. После он подумает над ситуацией Поттеров. Джеймс все еще скулил о потере состояния и том, что не знал об этом. Сомнительно, что Лорд Певерелл примет обратно всю семью, но он мог бы принять Гарри. Тогда у мальчика вновь будет защита. Тогда Альбус продолжит свой план. Он уничтожит Тома, обезопасит магический мир от угрозы и все признают, что он всегда прав.

Альбус покинул кабинет, решив расспросить Филиуса о Когтевран, чтобы найти подсказки. _Он отчаянно старается не думать о смехе умирающего Геллерта и холодной усмешке молодого человека с разноцветными глазами._


	4. Chapter 4

Вайрок затянулся сигаретой, смотря в небо. В ночь, когда они встретились, тоже ярко светили звезды. В таком же лесу. Вайрок покосился в сторону внедорожника. Внутри была палатка, в которой спал Реджи. У них обоих свои шрамы. Это не значит, что они _выше мести._

Дамблдор мог врать, как дышать. Но люди сами закрывают себе глаза. Сириус Блэк всего лишь идиот, кто не понимает реальную жизнь, кто не видит дальше своего носа. Он не видит, что больше не нужен Дамблдору. Бесполезен ему. Без связей и титула Сириус меньше, чем пешка. Конец будет ожидаемым. Там есть еще один. Ремус Люпин. Шавка, а не оборотень. Вайрок встречал много темных тварей, но Люпин даже на человека то не тянет. Трус, кто не может сказать нет. Сириус предал его секрет на пятом курсе, считал предателем. Но они все еще вместе. Потому что больше никому не нужны.

Вайроку не понять, почему Сириус когда-то оставил родного брата ради названного. Ситуация он понимает, конечно. Но не людей. Реджи теперь его брат, они не родны по крови. Но именно поэтому Вайроку и не понять, почему Регулуса оставили. _Он и не собирается._

Им нужно отмести от Дамблдора людей. Любыми методами. В конце концов, они никогда не были хорошими людьми. Именно поэтому Вайрок идет к дому среди деревьев. Он мог все сделать своими руками, но не будет. Это может быть не так интересно. Поэтому он бесшумно открывает дверь в подвал и ударяет входной. Снаружи он видит, как в спальне зажигается свет. Слышит, как Сириус бежит к подвалу, пока оттуда выбирается оборотень. _И правда глупец._

К утру там будут авроры. Им скажут, что туристы услышали рык в лесу, хотя ничего крупнее белки там не водится. Никто не станет разбираться. Все будет перед их глазами. Все будет предельно ясно.

Вайрок возвращается к машине и закуривает вновь. Вспоминает, как сорвался с отвесной скалы, но Реджи поймал его за руку, сломав себе ребро от удара о камень. _Нет, Вайрок не собирается понимать Сириуса Блэка._ Им нужно было отмести людей от Дамблдора. Вайрок оскаливает клыки в небо. _Никто не говорил, что у них не может быть личных мотивов._  
__________________________________________________

Северус обнял Нарциссу, войдя в старый дом Арктуруса. Люциус уже ждал с оставшимися крестражами.

-Думаете, это вернет Марволо? - неуверенно спросила Цисси.

-Надеемся, - вздохнул Северус. - Мы не знает, как отследить его дух хотя.

-Я займусь, - сказал Малфой. - Регулус оставил несколько записей с ритуалами.

Фенрир нахмурился, глядя на Северуса.

-От тебя пахнет ребенком.

Северус опять вздохнул. Нарцисса ахнула.

-У вас с Марволо?..

-Да, - сказал он. - Я не говорил ему.

Эйвери потер лоб. 

-Неудивительно, учитывая обстоятельства. Но когда он вернет разум, все наладится, верно?

Северус не ответил. Фенрир покачал головой.

-Все будет нормально, - уверенно произнес он. - Марволо всегда хотел семью. Если бы не Дамблдор, это бы давно стало явью. Нужно избавиться от старика.

Нарцисса сжала руку Принца.

-Ты и о титулах ему не сказал?

-Нет, - признал Северус. - Сначала не хотел, чтобы это было причиной отношений, а потом как-то стало неважно. Я не собирался ими пользоваться все равно.

Люциус понимающе кивнул. Северус и Марволо влюбились сразу, но были очень неуверенными, сводя остальных с ума. В итоге Нагайна попросту растянулась как-то на полу, чтобы Марволо об нее споткнулся и налетел на Северуса. Не лучший первый поцелуй, но они перестали кидать друг на друга нерешительные взгляды и наконец сблизились. _Пари тогда выиграл Долохов, поставив на то, что первой не выдержит именно змея._

-Мальчик или девочка? - жадно спросила Беллатриса, выглядывая из кухни.

-Девочка. Дельфини, - улыбнулся Северус. - Сейчас она с Реджи.

Белла и Цисси бросились обсуждать, какие вещи им стоит купить ребенку. Северус кивнул на газету на столе. Малфой фыркнул.

-Ожидаемый конец. Чем они думали?

Очевидно, Люпин и Блэк поселились в домике в лесу, оборудовав подвал под нужды оборотня. Но тот наконец вырвался и убил Сириуса. Ожидаемый исход. 

-Что с Люпином будет?

-Отсидит пару лет, - пожал плечами Люциус. - Хотя не удивлюсь, если он умрет в Азкабане. Говорят, он выл от горя над телом, когда авроры пришли. Похоронами занялись Поттеры. К Люпину они так и не пришли.

Пожиратели фыркнули. Кто бы сомневался. Поттеры все тряслись над своим сыном. Все равно больше с ними особо никто не общался. У них никогда не было много друзей, что бы там не утверждал Дамблдор о единстве света.  
_________________________________________________________

Очень зря Альбус Дамблдор заявил журналистам, что делает все для блага Хогвартса. Что потомкам основателей следует подумать об объединении сил. Потому что Лорд Певерелл, он же Гриффиндор и Слизерин, и Лорд Когтевран затребовали полный аудит Хогвартса, так же как программу обучения и проверку студентов, кто остался в магическом мире, а кто ушел в магловский. Результаты заставили волосы встать дыбом у читателей "Пророка".

Все пожертвования для Хогвартса и средства, формирующие стипендии, шли на ерунду. Книги, которые давно устарели и были бесполезны. Оплата обучения студентов, чьи родители были ярыми сторонниками Дамблдора, например, Уизли. Оплата расходов Ордена Феникса, лично созданного Дамблдором. 

Едва ли не половина студентов Хогвартса после выпуска работала в магловскоим мире. Во-первых, в магической Британии не всем хватало рабочих мест. Во-вторых, для престижных работ было недостаточно знаний Хогвартса. По сравнению с остальными школами Хогвартс уже опустился на середину списка лучшего образования, как минимум. Мало того, что в Хогвартсе преподавали самую голую базу, так еще и преподаватели едва справлялись со своими обязанностями. 

Министерство и родители были в бешенстве. Все средства, что Альбус направлял не туда, были возвращены. Самому Дамблдору выписали огромный штраф. Средства Хогвартса взяли под строгий контроль. Перетрясли всю библиотеку, ненужные или слишком опасные книги убрали, закупили новые. Вернули стипендии. Начали составлять список предметов, которые стоит ввести в Хогвартс. Говорят, Уизли едва нашли деньги для оплаты обучения своих детей. Дамблдор в это время пытался спасти Трелони от увольнения, не желая пояснять причину.

В тоже самое время Регулус заполнял бумагами новую папку. Вновь об Альбусе Дамблдоре. Они пошатнули его образ. Первый шаг сделан. Пожиратели на свободе, Хогвартс проверен. Люциус уже говорил с Попечительским советом. Летом они утвердят новый список предметов и учителей. В возвращение Темного Лорда не верят, но пророчество будет последним аргументом. Август уже смог его проверить. _Фальшивка._

Реджи задумчиво посмотрел на Дельфи, играющую с Нагайной. Дамблдор сам создал пророчество? Вероятно. Применил заклятие принуждения на Трелони, а та сама поверила в свои слова. Она помнила пророчество, что в реальности невозможно. Еще одна причина, почему Дамблдор прятал ее в замке. Образованные люди бы поняли, что она лжет. Дамблдор заговорил шар с пророчеством, чтобы взять его могли лишь Гарри и Темный Лорд. Руквуд снял заклинание заранее.

Регулус просмотрел списки погибших во время первой войны. Влиятельные семьи либо люди Дамблдора. За смертью Боунсов точно стоял он. Это подстегнуло светлых магов атаковать темных и поспособствовало убеждению Поттеров в том, что нужно использовать их сына. Значит, Петтигрю сливал информацию и Дамблдору? Либо тот просто скармливал ему то, что было ему выгодно. В любом случае директор знал, что Питер предатель.

Реджи перебрал в памяти то, что знал о нем. _Трус._ Он бы слишком боялся появляться в магическом мире, но о магловском вообще ничего не знал. Он преступник в розыске и у него не было никаких денег на тот момент. Он бы не смог потом найти работу. _Бедные семьи не прочь завести крыс как питомцев._ Ситх сказал это не так давно. Анимагическая форма Петтигрю крыса. Питомец? Реджи бы это не удивило. Крысеныш всегда пытался облегчить себе жизнь. Но он был изворотлив. Он бы выбрал ту семью, где мог узнавать новости о мире. Он до чертиков боялся Марволо. Значит, он бы выбрал семью, близкую к Дамблдору, темные семьи бы его раскусили все равно. Люди Дамблдора, невежественные, бедные. _Уизли._

Регулус усмехнулся. Чертова крыса. Как бы проверить? _Пандора._ Она ведь соседствует с Уизли. Реджи давно хотел увидеть ее малышку, Луну. Он посмотрел другой документ. В "Пророке" работает журналист без принципов, Рита Скитер, она уже написала несколько нелестных статей о Министерстве и Дамблдоре. Нужно подтолкнуть ее к прошлому Дамблдора. Это откроет им возможность заговорить о жестоком обращении с детьми. Дамблдор сам начнет рыть себе могилу. Реджи знал, что старый ублюдок в упор не видел несчастье детей. Он боялся признать, что сам был не лучше тех, кто глумился над детьми. Он без зазрения совести бросил свою сестру. Если бы Аберфорт вернулся их Хогвартса позже, она бы умерла от пренебрежения Альбуса. Они могли не знать, чье заклинание это было, могли валить все на Гриндевальда, но это была ошибка лишь Альбуса. Геллерт никогда не считал его больше, чем другом. _Глаза Ситха доказательство этого._

-Нагайна, - позвал Регулус. - Северус пока с Пожирателями. Как насчет немного прогуляться?

Змея кивнула. Дельфини нужен свежий воздух. Реджи встал. Им нужно наконец избавиться от старого козла, чтобы их дети могли спокойно гулять на улице. Но первым делом они займутся Аластором Грюмом. Регулус прекрасно знает, что ублюдок участвовал в убийстве семьи Антонина.  
________________________________________________________________

Реджи скосил глаза на прилипшую к нему Луну, трогающую волосы Дельфи. Та уже поделилась с ней своими игрушками. Пандора тихо рассмеялась, кружа по кухне.

-Мы давно ждали тебя, кузен. Ты не будешь охотиться на крыс?

-Пока нет, - усмехнулся тот. - Где веселье в этом?

Хватило одного взгляда узнать крысу. _Хорошо устроился._ Интересно, Дамблдор даже знает? Он бы все равно не стал ничего с этим делать. Использовал бы Петтигрю в своих интересах.

-У старого мага много планов, - хихикнула Пандора. - Они были у него и тогда. Друг, что ты привел, выбил его из колеи.

Реджи усмехнулся. Каково Дамблдору было в тот момент? _Понять._

-Он долго жил в своем придуманном мире, - сказал Регулус, беря Луну на руки. - Он живет в нем и сейчас. Он никогда не измениться, потому что боится.

Дельфи счастливо обняла Нагайну. Пандора накормила ее вкуснейшим пудингом. Кузина Регулуса вновь рассмеялась. _Арктурус, Пандора, Луна._ Реджи подкинул малышку в воздух, отчего та захихикала. Родного брата у него давно не было. _Но эту страницу его истории следовало сжечь._ Пусть Джеймс Поттер оплакивает смерть Сириуса Блэка. Они сами выбрали друг друга.


	5. Chapter 5

Альбус торопливо шел на заседание Визенгамота. Все шло не по плану. Очевидно, потомки основателей Хогвартса следили за новостями и видели его интервью. Хогвартс теперь был под строгим наблюдением. Штат не был в восторге от директора. Он пытался объяснить, что снабжение Ордена Феникса была необходимо для поддержания мира, но они и слушать не хотели. Альбус знал, что Попечительский совет собирался преобразовать школьную программу, и пытался не дать этому произойти. Даже без надлежащего обучения Том достиг невероятного мастерства, что если кто-то еще пойдет по кривой дороге? Альбус не мог этого допустить. Если кто-то будет сильнее него, он не сможет следить за порядком. Как магическая Британия будет продолжать жить без его руководства?

Как будто этого было мало, так еще и Аластор с парой авроров попытались наведаться в особняк Малфоев. Наверняка освобожденные Пожиратели Смерти были там и что-то планировали. Альбус помог ему с подделкой нескольких доказательств. Это бы не было проблемой, ведь Лестрейнджи обязательно бы принесли к Малфоям темные артефакты. Никто бы не обратил внимания на доказательства. Но у Малфоев в тот момент находились Август Руквуд и Северус Снейп. Они вызвали Амелию Боунс.

Альбус со страхом заметил в зале Ситха Алоли. Малфои уже сидели с Северусом и мрачно смотрели на Аластора. Амелия кинула взгляд на Дамблдора.

-Опаздываете, директор Дамблдор, - процедила она. - Все готовы начать.

-Конечно, Амелия, - кивнул Альбус, посмотрев на Северуса. - Но разве сессия открыта для посторонних?

Крауч изогнул бровь.

-Лорд Когтевран Принц один из судей, Дамблдор. Тебе прислали список участников процесса.

Альбус побледнел. Северус Лорд Когтевран? Алоли качнул головой.

-Мы задерживаемся, Верховный чародей. Не все из нас отсиживаются в кабинете, скрываясь от громовещателей.

Собравшиеся фыркнули, отчего Дамблдор чуть вздрогнул. Малфои затребовали сыворотку правды, на что Альбус тут же запротестовал, но Алоли предоставил доказательства того, что Грюм не впервые является к людям без ордера или доказательств. Багнолд одобрила сыворотку.

-Я должен напомнить, что вопросы следует задавать лишь по делу, - вставил Альбус.

-Дельное замечание, учитывая, сколько раз вы пытались это обойти на прошлом заседании, - отбил Алоли, даже не поворачивая головы. - Еще раз и я потребую вашего удаления. Вы достаточно раз нарушили порядок для подобного.

Альбус сглотнул. _Геллерт никогда не был настолько спокоен._ Дамблдор отгонял мысли о том, что у людей _два родителя._ К счастью, Аластору не могли задавать вопросы на тему того, помогал ли ему кто-то с подделкой доказательств, так как свидетельств этого не было. Альбус только выдохнул с облегчением, что из-за строгих правил относительно сыворотки правды его никто не заподозрит, но он должен был знать, что адвокат не станет церемониться. Он давил именно на дела Грюма, исходя из имеющегося, мог потянуть за смежные нити. Альбус слишком поздно понял, к чему он вел.

_На какие семьи вы совершали рейды?_

_В какое-то время вы совершили неправомерные действия?_

Даты, семьи. Аластор уже признал о некоторых убийствах темных магов, которые еще можно было смягчить, но...

_В упомянутые даты совершилось убийство семьи моего прошлого подопечного, которого вы искали в особняке Малфоев. Вы причастны?_

Альбус стал мертвенно-бледным, когда Грюм признался в убийстве жены и ребенка Антонина Долохова, пока тот был Министерстве. Просто потому что авроры не могли тогда доказать то, что он Пожиратель Смерти. Аластор хотел спровоцировать его на убийства. Миллисента даже не стала выслушивать Альбуса, объявляя Аластора виновным и приговаривая к пожизненному заключению в Азкабане. 

-Я с нетерпением жду следующего заседания, - медленно усмехнулся Алоли, в упор глядя на Альбуса. - Кто знает, кого еще будут судить.

У Альбуса внутри все опустилось, когда Крауч и Боунс смерили его недоброжелательными взглядами. _Позже Амелия выкинула с работы аврора Бруствера, кто помогал Аластору и Альбусу иногда._  
____________________________________________

Северус быстро сунул Антонину успокаивающее зелье, пока мужчину удерживали Белла и Реджи. Долохов залпом осушил колбу и снова издал вой, вздрогнув всем телом, но кузенов пытался не стряхивать с себя. Даже в таком состоянии он не хотел им навредить. _Он потерял достаточно._ Нарцисса помогла ему выпить еще одно зелье. У нее все еще тряслись руки после заседания. Малфои и Долоховы давно были друзьями. _И все хотели убить Грюма прямо сейчас._

-Август устроит его фальшивый побег, Тони, - произнесла Беллатриса, повиснув на нем. - Он заплатит, клянусь Мерлином.

-Успокойся, Тони, - сказал Регулус, целуя его в висок. - Все будет нормально.

Долохов лишь выдохнул, часто моргая. Зелья начали давать эффект. Он обмяк на диване, Белла так и осталась сидеть, держа его. Регулус выдохнул.

-Чтоб этого Грюма.

Северус рухнул в кресло. Они знали, что на семью Тони напали авроры, но не знали конкретных участников. Грюм, Сириус и какой-то аврор, давно сгинувший в войне. Розье налил им всем выпить.

-Скитер уже выпустила информацию о прошлом Дамблдора, - хмуро доложил он. - Министерству опять достается от людей. - Он посмотрел на Северуса. - Он теперь знает твое имя. Где вы с Дельфи будете жить?

-Здесь останемся, - ответил Принц. - Что с поисками Марволо?

-Почти закончили, - сказал Люциус, отставляя свой стакан. - Он в Албании. Заберем его сегодня же.  
____________________________________________________

Альбус снял свои очки, потирая лоб. Ему удалось нанять Лили как помощницу Горация, но только до конца этого года. Он надеялся, что Северус сам попросится на должность, когда узнает, но тот вновь пропал. Дамблдор с трудом нашел особняк Принцев, но там никто не жил, очевидно. Если бы Альбус надавил на чувства Северуса к Лили, если бы смог напоить его каким-нибудь зельем, то у него под контролем бы был титул Когтеврана. 

Еще и эта Рита Скитер. Альбус так старался похоронить все сведения о его прошлом. Пока что это не нанесло много вреда, но это был очередной гвоздь в крышку гроба его планам. Репутация Альбуса сильно пострадала. Аластор смог сбежать из-под стражи, что переключило гнев людей на Министерство. Директор ожидал, когда Грюм с ним свяжется, но тот пока молчал. Единственный шанс все исправить, это доказать возвращение Тома. Изначально Альбус планировал заняться этим, когда Гарри пойдет в школу. Чтобы директор подготовил его к самому важному моменту в жизни. Альбус планировал одолжить у Фламелей философский камень, выманить Тома и столкнуть его с Гарри. Потом он бы конечно уничтожил камень, сказав, что оставлять его слишком опасно. Конечно, жаль Николаса, но тот уже достаточно пожил. Только Альбус знает истинную опасность вещей вроде философского камня. 

Его душа все еще жаждала третий Дар Смерти. Он так долго его искал, но все без толку. Но раз появился Лорд Певерелл, то все Дары должны быть у него. Альбус старался унять бешеное сердцебиение. Ему нужно найти этого Лорда. _Срочно._

Если Альбус даст знать, что был у Фламелей, а потом что-то спрятал в школе, то Том точно явится. Он без тела сейчас, значит, ему нужен тот, кто легко поддастся одержимости. Альбус заметит, если что-то темное войдет в Хогвартс. Тогда он расскажет о возвращении Темного Лорда. Надавит на потомков основателей, чтобы они заволновались о школе. Лорд Певерелл точно явится. Если нужно, то Альбус расскажет о пророчестве. Это было слишком быстро для его вкуса, но выбора не оставалось. 

Может, так даже лучше. Нельзя допустить, чтобы его репутация продолжала падать. Он убьет нескольких зайцев одним ударом. Его репутация, наследники основателей под его контролем, Дары Смерти и смерть Тома. Да, так и правда лучше. Альбус довольно потер руки. Судьба все равно была на его стороне.  
____________________________________________________________

Марволо открыл глаза, чувствуя головную боль. Что?.. Он повернул голову, смутно припоминая комнату. Такой стиль был у Арктуруса Блэка, деда Регулуса. Но Реджи умер. Когда?.. Марволо наморщил брови. Что-то не так с его памятью. Он помнил, что Регулус пропал. Что они с Северусом поженились. А потом все как в тумане. С ним иногда было подобное. 

_Марволо? Ты очнулся?_

На кровать вползла Нагайна. 

_Нагайна, что случилось?_

_Мы вернули тебе тело._

Тело? Марволо нахмурился. Он терял тело? Он помнил зеленую вспышку. Авада? В комнату неуверенно заглянул Барти.

-Милорд? В-вы в порядке?

Марволо с трудом сел. Барти топтался у двери, явно боясь зайти.

-Милорд? Почему ты зовешь меня так, Барти?

В глазах того отразилось облегчение и волнение.

-Марволо, - выдохнул он. - Ты не помнишь? Крестражи...

Марволо сжал виски. Точно, книга. Он сделал крестражи? Он почти не помнил об этом, но так и было. С чего бы он сделал такое? С годами он будто пустел. С приходом Северуса стало легче, но после... Марволо вздрогнул. Нет. _Нет._ Он сделал крестражи, он приказал называть себя Лордом, он применял Круциатус на своих друзьях, на Северусе, а потом понесся убивать ребенка Поттеров. 

-Барти, - прошептал Марволо. - Где... где остальные? Северус? Сколько я?..

-Три с половиной года прошло, - ответил Барти. - Часть из нас здесь, остальные с Тони. Грюм был тем, кто убил его семью. Август привел Грюма. Они в лесу.

Тони, Мерлин. Марволо потер лицо руками. Он был без тела 3,5 года? Барти вдруг кинулся к двери.

-Сев! Реджи!

Реджи? Что?.. В комнату вошел Северус, с тревогой глядя на Марволо. Он протянул к нему дрожащую руку. 

-Северус.

Тот рванул вперед, сжимая Марволо в объятиях. Слизерин чувствовал, как тот дрожит от слез.

-Прости, - прошептал Марволо. - Прости меня...

-Не твоя вина, - прошептал Северус. - Мерлин, ты не виноват, Марволо...

Муж Слизерина чуть отстранился, когда в комнату вошел Регулус. С белыми волосами, ожогом на щеке, но _живой._ Парень держал в руках малышку с серебристыми волосами и синими глазами. Прямо как у Северуса. 

-Па? - удивленно спросила девочка, глядя на Марволо.

У него воздух застрял в глотке. _Неужели?.._ Северус вытер слезы, принимая дочь у Реджи.

-Да, Дельфи, - улыбнулся он. - Это твой папа, ты ведь помнишь фотографии?

-Па! - радостно объявила малышка, ухватив Марволо за рукав.

Тот дрожащими руками взял ее у мужа. _У него есть дочь?_ Регулус посмотрел на Северуса.

-Марволо следует выпить зелья для восстановления сил. Остальные скоро вернутся, тогда и обсудим все.

Марволо почти не слышал это, смотря лишь на дочь. _У него есть дочь._  
_______________________________________________________

Реджи налил им всем горячий кофе и прижался к боку Антонина. Тот с благодарность обнял его за плечи. Марволо не отпускал Северуса, переваривая все услышанное. Дамблдор оставил на книге компульсивное заклятие, чтобы он стал одержим крестражами и потерял тело, но старик просчитался. Оказался слабее. И все равно Марволо в итоге потерял тело, а пятеро его близких людей провели в Азкабане три года. Слава Мерлину, он попросил домовика у Регулуса тогда. Парень всегда был сообразительным, в точности как и его дед. 

-Где Арктурус сейчас? - хрипло спросил Марволо.

-Во Франции, мы там в основном живем. Он придумал план с Певереллами.

Марволо лишь кивнул, обнимая мужа. Он мог понять, почему тот не сказал о своих титулах. _А уж о беременности тем более._ Родольфус сжал плечо Слизерина.

-Не вини себя, Марволо. Виноват лишь старый ублюдок.

-Все равно тошно, - честно признался Марволо. 

Фенрир сунул ему в руки чашку кофе, садясь в кресло. 

-Значит, Петтигрю у Уизли? - спросил он Регулуса.

-Ага, я немного подтер его воспоминания, чтобы он не помнил настоящих Пожирателей. Когда придет время, на него укажет Пандора. Нужно ударить по Дамблдору. Идиот пошел к Фламелям за камнем. Я инкогнито дал им знать о ситуации. Очевидно, Николас не лыком шит. Он дал Дамблдору фальшивку. Это невозможно понять, пока не используешь камень. Дамблдор клялся, что просто его спрячет, но Фламели сразу узнают, если он соврал.

-Хорошая идея, - кивнул Август. - Тогда он точно начнет вещать о возвращении Темного Лорда. _И будет обречен._  
____________________________________________

Марволо убрал кольцо Мраксов в стол. Регулус рассказал ему о Дарах Смерти. Дамблдор крупно просчитался, видимо. Насколько же он не желает признавать свои ошибки? Палочку Марволо использует теперь сам, мантия перейдет Дельфи, а кольцо просто семейная реликвия. _Пора этой истории закончиться._

Марволо посмотрел на спящую в кроватке дочь и забрался в кровать к Северусу. Тот уже уснул, дожидаясь его. Дом Арктуруса для всех Пожирателей немного тесноват, но никто не жаловался. Реджи ночевал неизвестно где, Лестрейнджи в одной кровати, не желая расставаться после тюрьмы. Барти и Август спали вместе, пока Фенрир спал то в гостиной, то в лесу со своей стаей. Антонин и Розье предпочли чердак, где когда-то была комната Регулуса. Остальные сторонники Марволо разделились между домами Ноттов и Малфоев, но приходили в этот дом все равно.

Марволо обнял мужа, уткнувшись в его плечо. Его все еще глодала вина. За то, что не заметил компульсивное, что пытал своих близких, что ранил мужа. _Что так всех подвел._ Ему повезло хотя. Он успел встретить людей, которые о нем заботились, прежде чем его поглотило безумие. 

Всего пара шагов и все закончится. Они избавятся от надоедливого старика и начнут нормальную жизнь. Как и хотели годы назад.

_______________________________________________

В прессе осветили прошлое Волан-де-Морта, Тома Реддла. Его жизнь в приюте, куда его постоянно возвращал Дамблдор. Скитер написала о том, как все деяния Темного Лорда можно было остановить, если бы Дамблдор заботился о детях. Ведь он даже собственную сестру бросил ради _убийцы._ Она умудрилась найти старые свидетельские показания и живых свидетелей того времени. Как Альбус бегал за Геллертом словно щенок. Как из-за этого умерла Ариана Дамблдор. 

Уизли попытались отстоять честь своего кумира, пытались опровергнуть слова Скитер. Из-за этого они стали чаще появляться на людях вместе с детьми и как-то попробовали втянуть в это своих соседей Лавгудов. Пандора Лавгуд была одаренной волшебницей, потому почувствовала, что с крысой одного из сыновей Уизли что-то не так. Вызвала авроров. Крысой оказался Питер Петтигрю.

Альбус выругался, отбрасывая газету. Петтигрю сознался во многих убийствах, навешанных на Пожирателей. Крысеныш даже сказал, что подозревал, что Альбус был в курсе этого изначально. К счастью, это лишь предположения. Альбус уже уничтожил камень, что ему отдал Николас, и сделал фальшивый. Позже он выставит все так, будто за камнем пришел Том и было необходимо от него избавиться.

К сожалению, поимка Питера помешала планам Альбуса. Он начал терять свой авторитет. Ему нужно рассказать о пророчестве. И потребовать появления наследников основателей. Чтобы они дали мальчику защиту. Когда Гарри погибнет, все уже будет под контролем Альбуса. Все встанет на свои места.

_Но когда он пришел с Поттерами в Визенгамот, то его сердце ухнуло вниз. Арктурус Блэк, Северус, напоминающий Тома мужчина и Ситх Алоли уже ждали его._


	6. Chapter 6

Альбус не успел и рта раскрыть, как пророчество уже внесли в зал. _Заклятия, что он установил, там не было._ Ему пришлось поюлить, скидывая все на Сивиллу. Все равно ее ждало увольнение. К сожалению, это показало, что Гарри никакой не избранный. Вдова Лонгботтом выглядела особенно взбешенной. _Ее внук оказался в опасности из-за фальшивки._ Альбус не мог показать воспоминания того, что Северус подслушал пророчество, ведь станет известно о заклятии принуждения. Директор не знал, как Том мог вернуть себе тело, но это мог быть только он. 

Но когда Альбус выразил сомнение... _Глаза и усмешка Геллерта вогнали его в ужас._

_Я представляю интересы Регулусу Арктуруса Блэка, мистер Дамблдор. Которого вы так желали утопить в озере с инферналами._

От взгляда Арктуруса поплохело не только Альбусу. От воспоминаний Регулуса Блэка поплохело уже всем. Его домовой эльф пришел к нему едва живой, говоря о Темном Лорде, но воспоминания эльфа были размыты. Нет уверенности, что их не подправил тот, кто его атаковал. Но вот Альбуса, который бросил в спину юноши обездвиживающее заклятие, было видно прекрасно. Судьи ясно видели, как Альбус пытался утопить Регулуса руками инферналов. Крауч-старший буквально заскрипел зубами, отчего Дамблдор неожиданно вспомнил, что Регулус и Барти-младший были очень близки. _Барти-младший тоже пострадал из-за Альбуса._

Том, _Марволо Слизерин,_ растягивает губы в улыбке.

_Выглядит так, будто вы пытаетесь уничтожить все влиятельные семьи, Альбус Дамблдор._

Министр, Крауч и Боунс не задают вопроса судьям. Они сами требуют принести сыворотку правды. Задней мыслью Альбус подумал, что невыразимец с сывороткой напоминает когтевранца, с кем часто видели Барти-младшего. Поттеры были первыми. Они сознались, что специально оставили сына с Петтигрю в ту ночь. Потому что Альбус убедил их в избранности Гарри. Они еще легко отделались. Они не волновали судей, поэтому Поттеры быстро покинули зал, спеша убраться с глаз людей. А вот Дамблдору не повезло совсем. 

_Знали о пророчестве? О Певереллах? О Петтигрю? Слова Марволо попали в точку?_

Альбус с ужасом чувствует, как его губы произносят правду. Что он знает лучше. Что Том и Гарри должны были умереть. Что он самый влиятельный маг Британии. _Что он не останется позади._ Он говорит и говорит. Ведь это правда. Только он способен вести Британию вперед. Тома было не исправить. Ариана и Аберфорт просто ничего не понимали. _Это не его вина._

Он знает, что перед ним Том Реддл. Что он сделал крестражи. _Он об этом позаботился._ Но судьи выносят решение. _Виновен._

Слизерин фыркает. _Волан-де-Морт мертв. Вероятно, под компульсивным он просто погряз в темной магии, но не делал крестражи._ Блэк жмет одним плечом. _Он не хочет признать, что Гриндевальд выбрал не его. Поэтому так старается замять свои ошибки._ Алоли усмехается. _Слишком много грехов, не думаете? Поцелуй дементора подойдет._

Судьи согласны. Альбус пытается позвать Фоукса, но того нет. _Он не может вот так умереть._ Он уже видел эту усмешку. Альбус кричит имя Геллерта, когда к нему наклоняется дементор. _В разноцветных глазах пляшет порочное веселье, что плясало в похожих глазах почти 40 лет назад._  
____________________________________________________

Магическая Британия потрясена до основания. Их идол света был тем, кто их убивал. Одержимый хуже Геллерта Гриндевальда. Дамблдор создал нового Темного Лорда, чтобы остаться у власти. Альбус явно помешался в конце, крича имя мертвого так, будто тот перед ним. Поттеры под шумок сбежали подальше, чтобы и их не втянули в грязь, оставленную Дамблдором.

Наследники основателей полностью берут управление Хогвартсом на себя. Выкидывают наконец Трелони, одобряют план Попечительского совета об изменении учебной программы. Макгонагалл просят либо уйти в отставку, либо быть лишь главой Гриффиндора и учителем. Она слишком много позволяла своим львам, чтобы ей доверили больше. Та остается главой с чувством вины, обещая, что больше гриффиндорцы не будут доставлять неприятности. Замом стал Флитвик, кто наконец может встретитсья со своими любимыми студентами, Регулусом, Барти и Августом. Директором стал Марволо, разумеется. Им многое предстоит сделать. 

Но это немного подождет. Пока Марволо и весь его ближний круг собираются в замке Слизерина и _празднуют._  
_______________________________________________________

Регулус бросил свои папки в костер. Больше они не нужны. Поодаль стоит Ситх, смотря вверх. Он видит обломки здания, падающие вниз, но которые больше никто не видит. Реджи видит две тени за его спиной. _Они не хотели мести, потому что сами выбрали судьбу, но их бы это изрядно повеселило._

Геллерт знал, чем все закончится в конце. Персиваль знал еще раньше. _Вот почему Геллерт его не отпустил._ Регулус думает, что такие чувства лучше любви. Он смотрит на Вайрока, выходящего из машины, слышит вибрацию телефона от звонка Бишопа, краем глаза следит за Ситхом. Он многих нашел в жизни. _Но все равно думает, найдет ли он тоже, что и Гриндевальд?_ Не тоже самое, конечно, но тоже по своей сути. _Ради подобного стоило умереть. Мы все умираем немного._

Гриндевальд мог быть мертв, но его наследие было живо. _Одержимость или нет, но это было доказательством их чувств._  
________________________________________________________

Марволо пощекотал дочь, лежащую на его груди. Частично он мог понять отчаяние Дамблдора. _Его любовь была не нужна._ Но это не оправдывало действий. Скорее наоборот. Дамблдор лишь жалел себя, прикрываясь идеальностью. Неудивительно, что Геллерт не видел в нем ничего интересного. Марволо перевел взгляд на Северуса. Интересно, Гриндевальд правда нашел своего _равного?_ Потому что его действия Марволо мог понять до конца.

-Не думай слишком много, - усмехнулся Северус. - Просто наслаждайся.

-Я наслаждаюсь.

Это правда. Они были живы и счастливы. Хотя Гриндевальд тоже был счастлив, даже в смерти. Дельфини постучала по груди Марволо маленькой ладонью, требуя внимания. Слизерин с улыбкой вновь ее пощекотал. Печально, что это заняло столько времени, но Дамблдор получил таки, что заслужил. _Хорошие или плохие, но люди сами себя обрекают в конце._


End file.
